crusaders_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Outside Combat
Most of the essential character interaction and role-playing will occur outside of combat. This is a time that gives characters a chance to rest and heal their wounds, as well as explore the world around them. Resting Whenever characters aren’t moving at a traveling pace, are in a relatively comfortable area, and not in immediate danger; they are considered resting. To live comfortably, a character needs about 10 hours of rest a day; including 6-8 hours of sleep within those 10 hours. This is considered a full rest. Doing nothing other than sleep during a resting period is ideal in situations where the party may be in danger of being attacked. In order for any resting period to count, a character must have water and food. If conditions are harsh, a character must also have shelter. Characters can perform a number of activities during a full resting period other than sleep. 'Quick Rest: '''A quick rest is a period of less than 7 hours. During this period, characters only have time to eat/drink and sleep. '''Full Rest: '''A full rest is a period of more than 7 hours. Characters can participate in activities other than sleeping during a full rest. '''Healing: '''Characters automatically heal fatigue equal to their ''current hit points during a resting period. At the end of each week, a character also recovers 1 normal hit. In addition, a character who has fully rested for the entire week completely recovers from all fatigue. However, that character must have also consumed water and food each day. The ‘timer’ on the week is reset if the character takes any damage. Characters with the healing skill can assist in the recovery of their allies. Successful healing rolls restore 1 points of fatigue per success and can only be performed once a day. There are also several spells and kinds of herbs and potions that aid in recovery. Crippled limbs do not heal naturally, and must be tended to by special means. '''Crafting: '''Downtime can be used to repair or create items when fully resting. Working on an item for a few hours a day still counts toward the total time It takes to complete that item. Some crafting skills may require tools that are impractical to travel with, and cannot be worked on without them. '''Reading and Training: '''During a full rest characters may decide to improve their skills by either practicing them or reading up on them. A character who has dedicated enough time toward a skill may purchase a rank in it at a reduced experience cost. The game master is in charge of decided how much this is. '''Scavenging: '''Characters may search for food, herbs, or other materials that require little effort, during downtime by making use of their survival skill. Environmental effects may increase or decrease the character's chances of finding what they need. Wealth Perhaps the most common drive of any adventurer is the promise of riches. Within the provinces of Malba and Vestonia, wealth is most commonly measured in precious metals. While rarity alone makes these resources a commodity, the inherent magical properties of precious metals give them actual value. In Malban and Vestonian society, 1 gold piece represents a day's wages. The most basic unit of monetary measurement is a copper coin. Beyond that are silver coins, each worth 10 copper coins. Most valuable gold coin, worth 100 copper coins. Often, a piece of gold will be separated into 10 'wedges', each one the value of a silver; the legality of which varies from province to province. Silver is the most commonly traded coin. Typically, all forms of coins are stamped with their respective nation's royal seal to help prevent forgeries. Exchange rates fluctuate by popularity. Though silver exchange rates remain fairly stable at a 1:1 ratio, money changes often charge a fee. All kinds of coins are impure and worth less than their actual weight in gold, silver, or copper. When a new currency is issued, the nation or entity creating it offers very pure coins to establish trust in that kind of currency. When it catches on, the nation gradually lowers the purity level. Because of this, it takes an experienced merchant to judge the true value of a coin. Crafting With the proper skill, tools, and materials, characters can create items. For the most part, crafting skills are gone about the same way. If a skill calls for a different method of creation, it will be detailed in the skills section . Crafting can only be done when the required tools for the specific trade are present.